Daricha: Fallen Server of the Moon
“If it is required, I will become the very worst of your nightmares” Introduction/Origin The only Server that was decommissioned for being too dangerous, while Daricha was not unstable, the potential energy she channeled would eventually have the power to assimilate any and all programming from any Server. No matter what limits they tried to impose, their code was too good, and so Daricha was archived after being nearly complete. Her avatar had not yet been completed. They kept it disconnected from her so that at least there wouldn’t be a body to start with if the Server did somehow awaken. Daricha’s consciousness would remain trapped in the Server Realm past the attack of the Never-Dead. It was when Psyfilice Milen, the Mind Server, was helping to repair the Server Realm, that Daricha woke, and seeing a mental connection nearby, she overtook the Psychic Server. At first, she was only partially conscious, in control. She gave Psyfilice new power over sound and adaptability, but she wanted her own body. Daricha saw the memories of Psyfilice and wanted to right what she saw as wrong. As she grew more in control, it only took a small battle to push her enough. Daricha was in control now. She originally had the plan of simply living among them, being one of them, but the others wanted their Server back. Daricha told them they had a better Server now, but they wouldn’t have it. They demanded she free Psyfilice. A battle went on, and despite her strength, Daricha was forced to leave. She had expelled a large amount of her power and needed to recover. Daricha went to the United Federation. There was Revten Tess, the person Psyfilice first had romantic feelings for. She tried to win him over, but he was less than willing. She tried to fight for him, going against Tresser Aguain and Mysl Farensai to get to him, and killing Mysl in the process. She knew what she had done, and fled. She did feel guilty, but also hurt. She was eventually was confronted by a Chaos entity named “Virus Prime”, who bragged about being able to kill her. At first, the power harmed Daricha, but soon she adapted, and using both her power and Psyfilice’s, she took over Virus’s mind, and began forcing it to her own: assimilating her. It was only when a mage, some cat, interrupted, that Daricha stopped. She battled with the mage, but the emotion was too much for the mage, and so Daricha left. She had a new objective: kill the Servers. She found memories of another energy-draining individual named “The Hijacker”. She freed him from the Servers, and the two went to fight the remaining four Servers and the Zonac Soul. If she gained their power, she would be unopposed. The Hijacker took care of the Servers, leaving Starcher against Daricha. The battle was hard-fought, and Daricha was beginning to lose. The Zonac Soul was living up to his name, but then the mage cat from earlier returned, and somehow, the Zonac Soul was weakened. Daricha did not wonder how, only acted, and with a swift move, she killed him, taking his power, and before both of his blades could leave to the Server Realm, she took one, and corrupted it. She claimed it, transforming it into her own blade: a dagger of sorts. The Chronos Server killed the Hijacker after seeing this, but with her greater power, Daricha considered the Servers beaten and not needing further destruction. She would leave, and… she didn’t have a plan really. She would need to come up with that later. She didn’t get far before being interrupted by the Chronos Server, the Light Server, and the newly-arrived Phantis Soul. She tried to fight them, but the Phantis seemed to have control over her powers. Daricha attacked, but this new player seemed to have endless energy to use. Daricha found the assimilated Servers pulled from her, and herself—her power—trapped in her corrupted blade. They were planning to imprison her in the Server Realm again. She wouldn’t have that. With the last she could muster, Daricha vanished with her blade, to wander aimlessly unmoving throughout the multiverse. These are only some events in the Server Timeline. Other events may also occur outside of the Server timeline that may or may not appear here or in the official Server timeline. Abilities Elemental Abilities Daricha’s energy cannot exactly be considered an element. Rather it is a sort of blank assimilative force that can reshape what it takes to the wielder’s liking. Even still, the Zonac Council wanted to put in some specific attributes, including density manipulation, shadow-molding, and being able to gain power from moonlight or lesser lights, but being weakened by sunlight. As such, Daricha can adapt to virtually anything, and has a seemingly endless amount of energy she can take. This is not entirely true, however, as eventually absorbing too much energy will become too much for her consciousness, but not her body. Physical Abilities Being a special kind of Server, Daricha can actually increase her physical strength and power permanently depending on how much she fully converts into herself versus what she simply absorbs to shoot back out offensively. Thus, her physical abilities are nonspecific. Occupation Daricha sought to be one of the Servers, but after feeling rejected and attacking them, she simply wanted to be unchallenged so that she could leave to find a new purpose in life. Relationships Allies None Romantic relationships She only expressed a brief interest in Revten Tess. Specific Traits Daricha has Server Armor, but it was locked off from her long ago. She managed to gain a Server Tool, however, by taking one of the Zonac Soul’s swords, and transforming it to her likeness. As such, the dagger itself has cosmic power even without Daricha, but she is trapped inside entirely, only influencing those that wield her until she can take over a new body. Category:Villains Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:The Zonac Servers